User talk:Degrassi it goes there
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Degrassi Cast's Bad Ass/@comment-Degrassi it goes there-20100804181232 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 18:40, August 4, 2010 Heyy(: Hey My number is asswhole :). :p Hey there Hi! I see you're very enthusiastic about adding images to actors page. I have one favor to ask you though. When adding your images, can you make sure you are not interfering with the infobox. The infobox should remain in the top right corner at all times. Thank you! 07:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When you're editing, if the page has a template (green puzzle piece), click behind and hit Enter. You can star adding things below it. The template should always be on top so that nothing interfered with it. 07:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: help Hey! Sure, I'll try to help. Can you tell me first how you've been adding the pictures? Also, let me know if when you go to add the pictures, if you see a little green puzzle piece around the top. 22:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, well after you click edit, wait for the green puzzle piece to appear. It should be at the beginning of the page before everything. Click in the space between it and the first letter of the first word. Now click enter, and the puzzle piece (template) should be at the top of the page by itself. After that you can click the picture button and add them. Puzzle piece should always be at the top left corner by itself. 22:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Which box? haha. The template or the pictures box? You can also add the images as a gallery which is a little neater. That button is next to the pictures one. 22:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, haha. Squared makes them prettier! :D haha 23:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Okay, it's cuz you can't just click edit and just start adding the pictures. You have to click on the page where you want the pictures to go. For Lukes, I guess you can just drag the slideshow box down to the bottom. Try dragging it. 23:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: pissing me off!! Sorry, yeah there's nothing I can do about people not being able to delete pictures off articles. I can only prevent more pictures from being added. I don't think the majority of the pictures in the actors galleries should be there anyway, but until a policy is reached, I guess they can stay. 15:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Check my new blog post. Sorry Sorry dude I'll stop. My mom & dad won't let me get on no more ever since school started so I just wanted to catch up. I won't do it again so cool off! =)awsum 00:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It's alright home skillet! LOL hahaha! I was mad when I heard I couldn't get on during the school days that sucks eggs! So we cool :D =)awsum 00:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My parents won't let me get on because they think that I'll be rushing to finish my homework just to get on here--which I will BTW!--& yes GURLLLLLLLLL we cool like ICE! hahaha :D =)awsum 00:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I do get on, on Fridays & the weekends. & that is a great point--my parents wouldn' know if I got on the computer @ school! Soooooooooo I'm alllll GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD! :~$ =)awsum 21:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) back at ya i think you're cool too. i dig your messages lol nah not at all your one of the cool people here. i'm new to this and i'm not very computer savy so i just figured out how to answer and post things on your page lol. keep up the good messaging you got great insight and great taste O i know they are the best. if only the new fans understood lol Devin. Yours? get back to me 18. and you? right on. where ya from? New Jersey. I dont look like the guys on jersey shore if you were gonna ask (everyone always does) LOL kk i'm gettin a new phone this week so i will. paulys d is cool but vinny is the man vinnys great he's the voice of reason and is hung like a horse (according to snookie) LOL. but yea there all pretty crazy, wonder what would happen if jersey shore met degrassi. yikes. nah i dont go to school, just finished high school im working right now you? sorry i meant to get back sooner havent been on here in a few days. i dont have facebook, i deleted mine awhile ago i know this probably makes me a freak lol. im a cook at a steakhouse tough job and tough hours but i like it a lot. tell me some more about you U gooooo gurl! Keep on & you'll be #1! Yay be #1 home skillet! =)awsum 21:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions hi im new do you know how to put up photos Questions Thank you for your help also do you know how to put photos in that little box next to your comment? Sorry I'm sorry about adding tags and then deleting them You're right, I'm doing it for points. I just want them so badly because once school starts I won't have time to edit stuff and add tags so that's why I wanted to do it now while I can. Really, really sorry! I understand that you're angry! You have the right to be! I hope you can accept this apology. I just don't want you to be mad at me for what I did because the last thing I want is a conflict with someone. Degrassi Fan 17:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for understanding! I won't do it anymore. Do you think that what I did could stop me from becoming an administrator one day? I hope not. I want to be an admin as soon as possible. That's why I've been editing the episode pages and making them really detailed (so far only season 1). I hope you've noticed. Degrassi Fan 19:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi lol on your user page (i think it's luke bilyk) he's bent over and he's boxers are showing and it say YUMMY he do have a nice bootay well bye Chambersfan1 05:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i apprecitiate that Hey Hey Im like you and everyone else on here huge Degrassi fan but if you wanna talk than I hope to ttys Im Ray btw lol Aloha,Ray Hey Hey Carmen I believe your name is Im Ray Im from Hawaii and yeah just looking for someone to talk to bout Degrassi ;).. Anyways wanna talk bout Degrassi or talk story ''' '''IM me on AIM coachsuda808 is my username or IM me on yahoo at raymond.suda@yahoo.com and find me on FB too under Raymond Suda thats if you want to ok? Aloha,Ray